Manifolds are used in a wide variety of applications to divide an inlet flow of gas or liquid into several outlet flows. Conventional manifolds typically have a single inlet and several outlets linearly spaced on a straight tubular member. In this arrangement, the outlets are at unequal distances from the inlet and thus different flow rates occur across different outlets. This is undesirable for many applications and can also produce unacceptable results in many applications due to the unequal flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,295 discloses a device for equally filling a plurality of containers with a fluid. The device has several distributors with outlets extending downwardly from the bottom wall of a holding tank to provide the flow through each outlet.